Talk:Motherly Ties
Cannot complete quest because Wagner died before talking to him (360)I ran across a bug on this quest. When I talked to the lady to finish the quest, after explaining all the things I found to her, I was stuck in a dialog with no choosable options and had to load my last save. Possibly because I couldn't talk to the police officer prior to talking to the mother because I slaughtered everyone in the police station. Is it possible to get through this without slaughtering the whole station? Are there consequences if I do kill everyone? :Yes, you can either A) sneak through by climbing a ladder in the alley behind the building, B) hack through a door in the Detroit Sewers, or C) win a conversation with Wayne Haas, the man at the front desk. I convinced Haas, so I dont know if there are consequences. Dorgles 19:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : :There is an unverified glitch (reported on the Steam forums) where killing people in the police station can cause civilians to become hostile. Obviously, killing Wagner will make completing this quest impossible. It's also possible that killing cops might interfere with the "Cloak & Daggers" quest since you get it from an undercover cop. I've always managed to get through the station without killing everyone, but someone who has taken that path should be able to easily verify or refute.Marstinson 19:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : I managed to knock out the entire 3rd and 2nd floor before getting out of the station, walking through the main door and persuading Haas to let me in. However, because I had hacked into every computer and visited every room in the building before talking to Chet Wagner, it resulted in him stating that I already know everything and therefore there is no need for us to talk. I believe I am missing a dialogue option with Megan's mother about mercs, because of this. Flamdring 23:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Accessing Penn's office The article says you can enter Penn's password on his computer, I've searched online and noone has actually found his password ingame (apart from hacking some game files or something) - will remove this as it's misleading. 23:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : The password to Penn's office can be found in an e-mail Penn sent to Melanie Frezel which is on an office computer located near the toilets on the main floor of the DMPD building. I will see if I can restore the original hint. 14:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wagner Bug If you leave talking to Wagner until after you've visited the storage locker, there appears to be a bug wherein he behaves as if you've already successfully interrogated him, even if you've never spoken to him before. When you return to Cassandra, Jensen will apologise as if he failed to get any info out of Wagner. I've tested this on a vanilla copy of the game as well as the Director's Cut version (both on Steam). Don't know if this is a PC version issue or whether it affects consoles as well. -hashtalk 00:15, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Did some digging. This is actually triggered if any of the station cops are alarmed. Doesn't matter if you're never actually spotted (which is what threw me because only the ME knew that I'd been anywhere but reception), but as soon as an officer draws a weapon, Wagner acts like he's already been interrogated. -hashtalk 11:12, August 7, 2016 (UTC)